In One Word
by Alex Fisher
Summary: The whole world revolves around one word, the meaning of perfection. But what happens when, at a Boarding School, two people find love. In a society that discriminates gay affection?
1. Chapter 1

The whole world revolves around one word, the meaning of perfection. But what happens when, at a Boarding School, two people find love. In a society that discriminates gay affection?

Authorsnoteauthorsnoteauthorsnoteauthorsnoteauthorsnoteauthorsnoteauthorsnoteauthorsnoteauth

Remotely enough I would have to say that the pairing are one of my favorites. It is Yami and Yugi. And everyone else is just there disgusted by everything. But just to let you know Yami doesn't appear until the next chapter. That is if I can get more than two people to review this story.

Right now the rating is T AND will probably change when Yami is introduced. And yes I know how these stupid boarding schools can be. Don't ask about it! It was a nightmare!

Though everyone knows that this is a fan fiction story with no purpose to sell or make a profit I am entitled to create a disclaimer regarding everything I do not own. Which is the characters, the way they act and my life. But I do own every plot twist and make of this story and it will be greatly appreciated if you take the time and read and review!

And with no further complaints just read the story and tell me what you think….

Schoolschoolschoolschoolschoolschoolschoolschoolschoolschoolschoolschoolschoolschoolschoolschools

It was written in bold letters. Plastered on the wall and etched into our minds. That ten letter word was the symbol of our existence, the only meaning that was our act to follow.

The world seemed to do so but not me… I would fight it as I walked down the empty hollowed halls to which had become my life.

Everyone was laying out the path for you to take as they forced you with knowledge of undying perfection. You either obeyed what malicious lies they fed you or you were created an outcast with a sincere purpose of disappearing one evening without anyone noticing you were gone.

That was the price to pay for such disobedience and I had that thought on my mind. That daunting memory if I was to truly be who I wanted and come out.

Even as I was dressing out for physical education I knew deep within my heart that I had a fancy for boys. They caught my eye because to me I always knew I looked feminine and I wanted a masculine man to complete what I could not get.

Yet, as I sat in class dreaming of the one man that could complete me I felt my self stressing.

The teachers told us over and over that it was a sin. It was a curse brought upon those with an open mind.

But the only reason why they feared us was because they were scared of difference.

Frightened that one day we would stand up and shape the course of the future while they were left in dire pity.

It was wrong yes but that didn't stop me from day-dreaming silently as I watched Joey arm wrestle Tristan. The way his muscles flexed and moved sent chills that were unrealistic even to me. How could I be thinking these insane thoughts when just outside my head the world was ready to beat me if they knew such thoughts existed?

"Yugi don't look so down. Chill out I am sure that Tea will see you one day. It's not like she is blind or something she just has her own issues to work out" Joey snapped Yugi out of his thoughts feeling somewhat guilty for not being the one to sort out a date for the two of them. To him it looked as if Yugi was uninterested and was a little depressed lately due to the way his posture was slumped. His eyes were down casted with a hint of bags and his gaze seemed sort of far off.

Though he didn't answer, Joey was quite positive that he understood quite well what he had to say and didn't press the matters any further. Instead continuing his bicker over the victorious battle he had won against Tristan who seemed less than happy to share his amusement.

'What am I going to do? Joey is too enthusiastic about getting me with Tea that he has no idea who or what I am so sad about. If only he knew that the answers to all my problems would be him. To take him in my grasp and to hold him with so much tender and love that he would refuse to let me go. We both are meant for each other but the only reason why he doesn't look my way is because he is not who I am. He is not gay. And probably never will be. '

The chime whispered its gentle tune and the class responded by quietly exiting the door and with no emotions, led their will to the destination of the lunchroom.

The sweet drumbeat of their footsteps hadn't ceased until they had been seated awaiting the arrival of the feast they were going to eat. And amongst all these adolescent kids remained Yugi, the smallest of the entire bunch that was shoved with out care to the end of the row barely hanging on to the seat.

He couldn't have waited for Joey or Tristan because their lunch hour consisted of the older group which they seemed to fit in perfectly. In this hour the only one he knew was Tea and no matter how much he wanted to go over there he just wasn't interested. She was everything and it just didn't seem right to just use her when deep in his heart he longed for a man.

If he couldn't even lift his amethyst gaze to look at her then he seriously wasn't interested in the food that was passed down to him.

All he ended up doing for an hour was shifting the edible pieces on his plate back and forth. There was no appetite tonight when all his mind could think of was that perfect someone and how things would be different if he was to be honest with himself and with others.

If he was to lead an example then would everyone be there to support him? Will there be others in the same situation as he was in?

He didn't seem to think upon it long enough when Tea lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yugi" She whispered close enough that he could feel her warmth against his cheek. It felt nice in many ways but never once turned him on. If anything he would appreciate Tea as a friend and leave it at that.

"What's wrong Tea? You didn't have to leave your friends to socialize with me. I already know that you are embarrassed with me because I am not normal like you all. I am not tall or beautiful instead I am weak and pathetic so go before someone sees you with me" Yugi murmured gripping the fork with all the strength he could muster.

Tea looked upon Yugi with so much pity and even though she had a sincere crush on him she would never openly admit that her heart greatly desired his angelic form. She had a social status to keep up with and if accepting Yugi as her friend was the only way to keep him close then so be it.

"Yugi that is not what I came to discuss and if you think that way what self confidence do you have? Have a little faith in yourself because you will never know who will be interested in you" and with no further words she departed aware that her friends were shouting from the table.

Yugi's muscles tensed at those words. What could she have possible meant? What secret had she been keeping from him? Could it be that she actually had some feelings towards him?

Before she had sat down she winked from her position towards Yugi grinning at how his face darkened.

Never before had anybody liked him let alone gave him hints that they were greatly admired. He usually was the one to have a crush on someone not the other way around.

Smiling to himself he left the table content that for once he actually wasn't disgusted with the way he looked. He was at peace that there were people out there with a liking to him.

He was too caught up with himself that he forgot one major detail. He was gay.

Inhisroominhisroominhisroominhisroominhisroominhisroominhisroominhisroominhisroominhisroominh

It was as if that piece of information always consumed his soul. No matter what he thought about that intimidating fact returned leaving Yugi in the sanctuary of his dorm room.

He was lucky that he was the only sole person in there.

That was the luxury.

Everyone insisted on their own room as an exchange to obey the rules.

Yugi's imaginings began to grown deeper when all of a sudden he heard a car door slam.

It interested his common sense because it was very rare for a new student to be admitted so he figured it was a faculty member. Never giving it a second thought he allowed his body to forget about everything and slowly slip into a restless state of imaginings and dreams.

Fornowthisistheendfornowthisistheendfornowthisistheendfornowthisistheendfornowthisistheendforno

I had every intention on making this much longer than it is but I got a huge brain fart right about halfway through it and just couldn't part with waiting for another day before this was uploaded so instead I continued. Do not panic I will make the other one longer and besides this part was crucial to the understandings of the next chapter. And for those of you who review Yami will be coming. He will most definitely be introduced in the next chapter so review and you will get better updates and more to the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi had awoken startled by the nightmare that possessed his spirits into one of doubt. Nobody had cared about anything at that school. Education wise that is… but they were sure in search of a good humiliation and if Yugi coming out of the closet wasn't a good headliner than he didn't know what was. He hated being the different one at school and he hated being himself in his room but being someone completely different out of it. Nothing seemed to matter to them about being true to yourself because everyone had their own story to tell but were too scared because they didn't want to be ridiculed until they just disappeared or killed themselves.

Yugi had to know because he was already picked on when it came to his height and stature. Nothing was perfect on anybody yet he was the target for everyone's defaults. Time and time again he was the center of every bully and it grew daunting at times. Some times he was able to keep a painless expression and others he wasn't so lucky. It was as if the whole school was out to get him because they could tell something just wasn't right.

Even in class Yugi was the center of attention. The teachers always spying on him to make sure he was paying sincere observations at what they had to say and when they knew he wasn't they called his name out loud to answer such stupid questions. He was lucky he was smart otherwise he would have been sent to the deans for a good whacking. (Just in case any one is confused yes in this story you could get hit for missing something in front of the class. Or for misbehaving)

Maybe it was his hair that through everyone off or made him a magnet. He didn't care any less all he wanted was to hide in his room and under the covers. Disappearing sounded really good at the moment.

Sliding past everyone with out detection he found that waking up an hour early to get to class twenty minutes before people came was a great idea. He even noticed the teacher missing which to his relief was great. Though he failed to notice a figure in the corner with a hood over his head covering whatever hair he had. And the cap that had shrouded his vision was a good disguise if he were a killer. Everything was cloaked in black and he seemed like a shadow taking up space until he spoke suddenly.

"Having trouble today aren't we little one?" the voice asked somewhat amused by this boys stiffen gesture as he turned his way.

"I'll have you know that my name is Yugi! It is not little one okay? Please stop calling me that and address me normally. Gosh I am so sick of people calling me that" he snapped literally turning red at the intense heat he felt. It wasn't a sense of love but it was rage that nobody cared to know who he was. Immediately he was known as "shortie" and that's all that was ever detailed about him.

"Okay Yugi… tell me, were you having trouble?" the voice asked again with sincerity in his voice obviously sorry for what he had said earlier which made Yugi slightly grin. At least he was able to get his point across one person. Though he didn't get the get up the boy was wearing.

Nodding to the question this strange person had asked he decided to ask one of his own.

"Why are you wearing what you are? Are you trying to be…? I don't know… a target? Because you are completely noticeable" Yugi confessed turning around to bury his face into his arms. He didn't expect 

the other boy to talk to him again because he was different which didn't bother him until he spoke again.

"If I am noticeable as you say than why didn't you see me? Or were you too short to?"

Yugi turned in anger and was about to shout to the high heavens when the other laughed with a deep reasoning voice. It was one of pure entertainment but it wasn't like all the other people he had heard from or had called him that name. The fury evaporated as Yugi turned again only this time getting in a seat much closer.

"Your new here aren't you? Is that why you are hiding?" Yugi asked making the other withdraw till he was leaning against the wall in a comfortable position from where he sat.

"You're pretty smart I didn't think anyone would notice" he said slowly glancing up to reveal what eyes he had.

Yugi laughed but stopped abruptly as his eyes came into reality with the others. Amethyst and Crimson collided and caused a deathly silent atmosphere until Yugi looked away.

Something about this boy was different and was certainly intriguing.

"Why are you wearing what you are? And how come you are so early?" Yugi questioned again watching the other man fidget.

Proving his point that he didn't need his disguise he took of his hood and hat and revealed a hair that was strikingly identical to his own. Except for the thunderbolt streaks that reached towards the ceiling.

Not that he wasn't in hiding he could examine his complexion and his perfectly toned face that had a seductive resonance. His high cheekbones perfectly curved lips were something any man would truly fall for, which is what Yugi, could feel himself doing for a second there before pulling away shyly. He didn't mean to stare but it was so hard not to.

Gazing anywhere but on this man he found his new desk looking more interesting as he felt that piercing look shift to his body. He could tell he was watching and he began to fidget out of habit. Something he didn't want to acquire but seemed it fell naturally. Why was this man making him feel so uncomfortable and so insanely small?

"My name is Yami"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

This is chapter two of what I am writing. Oh Yeah! Alright I rock! Well anyways read and review!


End file.
